Published German Patent Application DE-OS No. 26 45 950.7 (which corresponds to published U.K. Patent Specification No. 1,530,602) discloses an "exact zero IF" receiver for frequency modulated signals. Interference suppression and receiver selectivity depend essentially only on the quality of the low-pass filters.